Kaneshi: Evolution
by CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama
Summary: Sequel to Kaneshi! I insist you should read the first one before this. The story of Naruto narrated by my own character after the 'time break'
1. Chapter 1

**Kaneshi: Evolution**

**HELLO!  
If you didn't read Kaneshi (the first one) then I suggest you read that. But it's really your choice.  
The title right now kind of sucks in my opinion but I had to give it something and I didn't want readers to be kept waiting.**

**So I don't own Naruto. I don't know what you guys were thinking.**

**And so continues the story of Kaneshi!**

* * *

"Ne, ne, Kakashi? Why do you keep reading those filthy books?" I whined to him. 

"FILTHY?! They are NOT filthy." he protested. After disappearing behind his book for a second, he reappeared and told me, "Say, Kane-chan... Isn't Naruto coming today?"

"EH??!!!"

* * *

_Recap:_

Sasuke ran away, Naruto went to train, Rangekun Sensei is on some journey, Sakura is working on becoming an expert medic, and I, the great Kaneshi, became a jounin.

Now 15 years old, I've passed the Chuunin Exams and made it to becoming a jounin with excruciatingly hard and painful training and work. Just kidding. It was actually pretty easy. Just kidding again! Yeah, it was back killingly hard.

* * *

"EH??!!! HE'S COMING TODAY?!" I shouted. 

"There he is.. Yo!" he called. Looking where he was speaking to, I saw a tall, blonde guy with a trademark somewhat orange jumpsuit. But it had a lot of black too. Talk about difference in appearance.

Jumping up, I leaped onto him, screaming, "NARUTO!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!!"

"Kaneshi-chan! Kakashi sensei!" he exclaimed. "Sensei, you haven't changed at all! But Kaneshi-chan! You changed so much!" I beamed with pride at this compliment. "You're more curvy and bigger bust!"

I socked him in the nose.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed. "Oh! And Kakashi sensei, I have something for you." He took out a book.

"WHAT?! YOU.. H-HOW... THIS IS... !"

I looked over his shoulder and read the title. Make Out Tactics...

"Naruto Naruto Naruto. And Kakashi. You disappoint me." I blew the dirt off my fist. They both laid there, blood streaming down their faces. Someone who I recalled had the name of Jiraiya sama, was staring at me with a flushed face. So he wouldn't feel as lonely, I slugged him in the guts as well.

But still... I wonder how well he and Sakura will do on their second bell test.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing, as Naruto and Sakura retold how they retrieved the bells successfully. 

"But, Kane-chan, how come you didn't take the test with us?" Naruto asked.

I sniffed and wiped off a tear. "Well, I've been going on a few missions with Kakashi on an equal status relationship rather than student/teacher. He already knows what I can do."

"Lucky." pouted Sakura.

I laughed again. It seemed like the old days with us three hanging out together. But there's still a fourth that's missing.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto shouted. Turning, I shouted too, "KAKASHI!"

"Well this time, I was delayed by filling out forms for the new team."

"Today we start our first mission as a new team. Be enthusiastic!! Kakashi sensei! You've been like that for ages!"

"Oh, let it go! There's nothing you can do about the fact that he has a face devoid of any enthusiasm!"

"Guys, guys. He improved, I'm sure..." I protested. I felt a tang of guilt since I've become a bit like him.

* * *

It's really been so long since I laid down on the ground while patiently waiting for Naruto to quit his tantrum about the type of missions.

"EHH! THAT MISSION.. NO THANKS!!"

"Eh? What kind of response is that?" Tsunade-sama asked in a tired way.

"Gah! Naruto, you haven't mentally matured at all, have you?" Iruka said with annoyance.

"Sorry! I'll sort him out!"

Blahblahblah. Just give us a mission. I'm tired as it is.

"IT... IT'S BAD! FIFTH!!" My ears perked up as footsteps pounded into the room. "THE SAND'S KAZEKAGE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY AN ORGANIZATION CALLED AKATSUKI!! WE JUST RECEIVED THE MESSAGE!"

"Right, Kakashi Team. I will tell you your new mission... You are to immediately go to the Sand, find out about the situation and relay to Konoha. After that, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up."

"I haven't seen or heard from Gaara for such a long time.." I sighed as I stood up. "And now, he goes and gets himself kidnapped."

* * *

I sat on my bag. Akatsuki. I know that they're after Naruto, as Kakashi told me before. And that Itachi is in it. 

"Well.. Off we go!"

"Ok, Tsunade shishou. Off we go!"

"Do your best!"

"Yeah!"

Jiraiya-sama appeared out of nowhere while I put on my bag. After a few words with Naruto, we were ready to go.

"Come on, guys. Gaara isn't going to save himself now. Well he might, but it would be nice to get some credit..." I said, as a playful warning. They nodded and we set off. Not far after we departed, we met Temari-san. We told her about her brother being kidnapped. The mood suddenly changed. When a family member is kidnapped, it's way more serious than I put it out to be.

Naruto jumped ahead of us.

"Naruto.. .just because I said hurry, you shouldn't split up the team. Don't get so heated.. .Didn't Jiraiya sama tell you that?" Kakashi called out.

"... I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Can't stand what... ?

"Even I know why they're after me and Gaara. You still don't know, do you Sakura? ... Inside me... is sealed the demon fox, Kyuubi. Me and Gaara...  
Because we have monsters inside our bodies. .. That's what they're after!! THAT'S WHAT I CAN'T STAND!! JUST SEEING US AS MONSTERS... I CAN'T STAND THEM LOOKING AT US WHATEVER WAY THEY FEEL LIKE!!!"

I looked away, feeling a little flushed. I heard his story before. I've witnessed how he was treated by society. And I feel the regrets I've held for never reaching out a helping hand.

"He and I are the exact same... And he was... fighting. He was lonelier than I was. He was targeted by Akatsuki!! EVEN SO, WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM ALONE THAT HAS A HARD ROLE?!! ALWAYS HIM ALONE!! THAT'S WHY... THAT'S WHY I WON'T SIT AROUND ASKING 'WHY'! THIS TIME FOR DEFINITE, I WILL SAVE HIM!!"

I caught up with him. "Naruto.. I know what you're saying and I've seen how you felt. I'm sorry and I promise that you'll never experience that again. Because you still have us." To Kakashi, I said, "Kakashi! I know you're like the captain of this team, but I request to move ahead. I can understand why you would forbid Naruto, but let me go ahead. I'll scout ahead and it would be relieving to the Sand if I assure them of our assistance."

He sighed behind me. "Okay, I see what you're saying. Request granted. Just don't mess up." With determination, I focused chakra to my legs and sped up. For Gaara, for Naruto... for myself.

* * *

**Bleh. I myself don't think this chapter is very good, but it WILL GET BETTER! That's a promise : **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaneshi: Evolution**

**To keep it up to date:  
Kaneshi is getting on the more brunette side but still blonde with longer hair that she doesn't tie  
Black halter top and pants and a white shortsleeve jacket and belt.  
Shoeless  
Green bands of cloth on her elbow and knee  
Carries no weapons  
Wears a black sash around her hands.**

**Unlike Sharingan and Byakugan users, instead of losing her eyesight, she lost her hearing. But she uses tremors in the chakra around her to make out what others are saying, but usually tends to ignore it. But if it's extremely loud, then she has to pay attention to it.**

**Naruto could've been mine.**

* * *

My hair was a mess from the speed I was going at and arrived at the Sand Village in 2 days. I signaled that I was from the Leaf Village and was let in. 

"Where are they?!" I asked one of the guards up there.

"Medical room!" They answered.

I began running there like no tomorrow. Zigzagging everywhere, I looked for signs that said MEDICAL ROOM HERE! or THIS WAY! But what was I thinking?!

Gasping for breath, I asked for directions from a random person. But, thank God, someone approached me and took me there. Straightening up, I entered through the door.

"A scout from the Kakashi team is here ahead of time." They announced. Waving hi, I asked to hear the situation.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki organization and his brother, Kankurou, has been poisoned by Sasori, a member of Akatsuki. This poison seems to be fatal and a cure hasn't been found yet. There's only about a day left until he'll die."

"Can I see him?" I asked. They moved aside and gestured for me to see Kankurou on the bed. He looked very ill; pale and sweating profusely. "I'm not experienced with extracting the poison from his blood but I can decrease the dangers of it. Although it is a skill I have not yet mastered." Having my hands parallel above him, I distributed out chakra into his body. Using this method, I found where the majority of the poison was located. My chakra began to slowly absorb the poison and filtered it until it was a very mild form of the original poison. This did have a negative side effect to it, as I felt the pain from the poison as it entered my chakra. Sweating gallons with a fever, I declared that I was done and it was up to Sakura to save him for good. After around an hour, his fever went down and his heart rate was normal. I let out a sigh of relief and gave the Ok sign to the Sand shinobis. At that moment, an old, midget lady walked into the room.

"Geh? She's the one who almost completely healed Kankurou?" She looked me up and down. "Che. Having to rely on another Village's kunoichi to heal someone... Where is this world going to? ..."

"..." I had a lot of words on my tongue but I held it in. Annoying old hag. Can't learn to appreciate beneficial work. Then Sakura and Temari busted into the room. "Sakura-chan! Temari-chan!" I rose and greeted them.

"The White Fang of Konoha!" the old lady gasped. Before I knew it, she was up and attacking him, but Naruto blocked her off.

"Why are you going at Kakashi sensei so suddenly for?!" Naruto shouted. She's pretty nimble for an old hag.

"I remember that time... That White Fang of Konoha... My son's enemy! I will get my revenge for him today!!"

I stifled a laugh. That is so retarded.

"Ah! No! I'm not...!" Kakashi protested.

"There's no use in arguing!!" she roared.

An old man held out his hand, stopping the old lady. "Sister, take a good look. There's a strong resemblance, but he isn't the White Fang of Konoha."

"... NO WAY! I WAS JUST PRETENDING TO BE STUPID! GYAHAHAHA!"

I burst out laughing. She's an interesting lady, really.

"Kane-chan, they told me you reduced the danger of the poison in his body. Thank you. That gave us time before there was no hope in healing him. I removed the poison, but I need to make antidote for the small amount of poison still in him. Please gather what I say!" Sakura told me.

"...She's a lot like that slug woman... That a girl like you would come... " The old lady remarked.

My knees buckled over. Having used so much chakra just to get here and to heal him, almost depleted my chakra completely.

"Kaneshi, you did a good job. Get some rest and we'll wake you when we're ready to move on." Kakashi praised me.

I nodded and followed someone to an empty bed.

* * *

Stretching, I looked up to the sky. Sunny and bright. So refreshing today!

"Kaneshi! Come over here and join us!" Kakashi called.

I ran over to them. "That was a nice sleep."

"I'm sure..." he replied with his usual out-of-it voice.

"I'm going too!" Temari announced as she walked up to us.

"Temari! Stay here and work on the defense of this country's border." It was that old lady again. "From the Shinobi of the Sand, I'm more than enough."

"But Chiyo-baasama!!" Temari protested.

"Don't treat me like an old woman!" She jumped down and landed like any youngling would.

"Grandma's got skills." I said in surprise.

"I wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while..."

Grandson... ? We started off, old lady included. I was placed in the back so that I could warn everyone if any danger was chasing us.

"EVERYONE! HALT!!" Kakashi ordered. So much for danger from the back.

I looked over Naruto to see our great disruptance. ...I've met him before... Uchiha Itachi... Sasuke's reason to leave our village. I immediately activated my Sharingan. Thank God I trained to the point that my eyes evolved into 3 tomoe, or else I wouldn't be able to counterattack his moves. Cautiously, I unraveled the sash on my hands and tied it around my face, acting as a mask.

"You bastard... Not just me, but even Gaara!! I'll beat you all down!!!" Naruto shouted, furiously.

"Everyone! Don't look directly at his eyes! It's dangerous!!" Kakashi warned us.

Lowering my eyes, I stared at his legs. It would take a lot of chakra to do this, but in this situation, it would definitely prove useful. The veins in my temple bulged, and my eye color became a glowing yellow. This was one of the outcomes of my life-threatening training; the insight given by combining Byakugan and Sharingan together. But I haven't named it anything yet. Pity. However, it wasn't a completed jutsu, but by far the strongest yet. I regret not spending the time to perfect it, now that I'm here.

Oh well. I got to make do with what I got.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaneshi: Evolution  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

* * *

His eyes changed into Sharingan. People that carry the true Sharingan eyes, as in born with it, they are able to withstand others. But only if they're strong enough. However... Mangekyou... Still... I haven't read any books or heard any news about the power of both Byakugan and Sharingan against a Sharingan user. My eyes, they weren't perfected, but they'll have to manage for now. It did increase the adrenaline rush throughout my body, increasing my speed, strength, agility, analyzation by at the most 30 percent. Also they had the effects of the true eyes. To have about a 360 degree vision and the ability to copy moves. Catching everything I can about this Itachi, I waited for Kakashi to make the first move.

In slow motion, I watched as Naruto raced forward and used Rasengan against our opponent. There was an explosion. Stepping back just a little, I finally got it. The ring.

"Everyone! Don't look at his ring! It has the same power as his eyes! It's on his right hand, ring finger. Just don't look there!!" I shouted. As I looked around to make sure no one was hurt, I realized that Naruto was already caught. "Sakura! Obaa-san!" All three of us touched him, transmitting our chakra into his. Before Itachi made his move, I warned them to jump. As we did, a fireball passed through where we once were. I could sense Kakashi underground and then pop out to tackle Itachi. I could also tell that this was a clone. I nudged Naruto. With a quick jerk, I gestured for him to go. Making a clone of himself, they both made Rasengan and combined it together. When it hit him, there was a huge explosion. I swear, I could cry from my pride for the improvements he made, but there's no time.

Itachi flew back and before the smoke covered his face, he was smiling. Was he mocking us? Did we not defeat him? We approached the body of who we thought was Itachi's, but.. it wasn't.

"Yuura... He's a jounin from my village." said obaa-san.

"From the sand? What does that mean?"

"Even I don't know.."

"He could've possibly been a spy for the Akatsuki."

"No way... He's been working hard as a leader for four whole years."

"Was he impersonating Itachi with the henge?"

"No... this isn't that level of jutsu. Goukakyuu is a jutsu that the Uchiha clan worked out and use well. And that jutsu was the real thing."

I was confused. If Itachi took over this body, he would have to be somewhere near us, but I couldn't sense him at all. And I did sense Itachi in him. Trying to concentrate and enlarge my range of vision, I blocked out everything else. But nothing. There were slight tremors far off, but I couldn't tell what it was. Giving up, I followed them.

The next day, we were on the move. I stayed at the front alongside with Naruto so I could see if I found anything. The farther we traveled, the tremors became stronger. They were giant ones and I couldn't single out any one person's chakra because it seemed so mashed together. As we entered a clearing there was a huge boulder and in front of them, I could see Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gai-sensei.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! Kaneshi-chan!" Lee called.

I raised my hand as a greeting with a smile but I didn't lose guard. Not catching a word they said, Team Gai departed to do whatever they were doing. Kakashi jumped on top of the boulder and had his hand on the sign. He snatched it off and Sakura went in with a mega punch. As the rock crumbled into pieces, the four of them dashed in. Stupid of me to tune out everyone's voices. I jumped on top of the pile of rocks and looked in. Triggering my eyes, I could see no traps. But there were two people dressed in Akatsuki uniform. And an ugly bird completely made out of chakra. Pitiful.

Naruto rushed in and Kakashi stopped him. Some things never change. Then he attacked with a shuriken, which was deflected by one of them's wooden tail. I stared at them. They are the first two people I met in my life that displayed their chakra as art, since I could tell with that ugly bird and weird tail. The blonde one jumped on his pet steed and gobbled up the body of Gaara. As he left the cave, I chased after him. Partly because I was more interested in his type of art and that he had who I wanted to save.

As I expected, Naruto followed after and Kakashi followed him. After they had their little chit chat, I said, "Naruto!"

He nodded and lifted me up and sent me flying. Let's see whose art is better.

Following his design, I shot out thousands of little birds. To explain simply, my art is chakra itself and I have every bit of control over it. And it's a better sight than his disappointment of nature. When they reached him, I snapped my fingers and they exploded. Naruto and Kakashi threw a shuriken as well. But the bird was still there. I clung to the wall of a cliff as we were above a river now. Unexplainable. How did he avoid my attack?

Jumping off, I chased after him as he flew away. Naruto passed me and Kakashi just kept following after him. Using this opportunity, I leapt off their backs and shot out butterflies this time. They surrounded him and it was to at least get rid of his bird since they eat off his chakra, but it didn't work. They dispersed and disappeared. A sudden tremor in the chakra told me to fall back. I looked to Kakashi. He was the only one who knew how to communicate with me when I turned off sound. Understanding his message, I stopped and followed Naruto. Watching, I saw the atmosphere around the Akatsuki member waver. Out of nowhere, things dissolved into nothing. But it wasn't over yet.

Naruto jumped ahead and used Rasengan to cut off the freak bird's beak. He then used his clones to catch it as it fell. But the ones visible weren't the only clones. One punched the member down and others joined to beat him up. But... that wasn't the real one!

Darting my eyes everywhere, I searched for the real him. But soon, that just wasn't possible. Naruto's chakra drowned everything out. It was so powerful, it began to ring through my ears, causing my head great pain. Falling down, I covered my ears, eyes, anything. It was all very painful. Managing to open my eyes, I saw for the first time, Naruto's Kyuubi form. But.. it was only 2 tails.. ? I thought it was 9 tails. Kakashi slapped a slip of paper onto his forehead and my headache died down. I couldn't use my eyes anymore.. I strained it too much. Or rather... the chakra coming from Naruto stopped the use of my own. Sakura and Obaa-san arrived.

Using regular Byakugan, I could see where he was, but he was surrounded by Team Gai, so all was well. But then he escaped and bit off a chunk from his bird. Bulging everywhere, I could see that he was about to explode. Leaping up, I sent out my own chakra to move him somewhere else.. I knew from personal experience what a big boom a large amount of chakra could make... But then, he just disappeared. As if he was warped to somewhere far away. My hand burned as the chakra line was still connected.

Kakashi collapsed. So this was what it took to run off Akatsuki. Moving to more open space, we laid down Gaara's body, but he was dead. Dead. This was a failure. My friend.. their leader... Naruto's precious friend.. We failed. Holding back the tears, I laid an arm around Naruto as he sobbed.

"I couldn't save Sasuke, I couldn't save Gaara.. I trained for 3 years but nothing comes out of it!"

His statement somewhat angered me. Nothing came out of it? How can he say that when he improved so much? But silently, I looked at Gaara's body. Obaa-sama was bent over it, but then laid her hands on him. Was this a medical jutsu?

It's forbidden to bring the dead back to life... But was there a way to go around that.. ?! I could see her chakra going inside of his dead body. Naruto joined her and laid his hands on top of hers.

I removed my mask and all the chakra stored in it came back inside me. When you think about it, only Naruto could truly understand Gaara, as Gaara could truly understand him. Then, I could sense a numerous amount of people coming our way. Looking around, I saw some of the Sand shinobi arriving. More and more came. As their Kazekage stirred, more gathered. When he opened his eyes, they began to cheer.

This moment is a blessing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaneshi: Evolution  
By: CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama**

**School starts soon. I'm glad. But then sad. Because summer reading is a horror story of its own : O**

* * *

I turned to congratulate Obaa-san on bringing him back, but... But why was she not awake? Why was she not breathing? With a peaceful look, why was she dead? Was this jutsu an exchange of lives? Sakura held her as she cried. 

"Everyone... Say a prayer for Chiyo.."

_"Kakashi-sensei... Why must we kill others? Is it our choice whether or not their lives end? Is there no other way?" _

_"Shinobi chose for themselves, knowing that they may die doing their job. And death is inevitable. It is closing the door on life, but it opens a door for another path. It is better to die when we are ready to accept death, but not everyone gets that chance. So what we do now is decide what to do while we're still alive. And if people could live forever, I must say that they'd look quite disgusting."_

She is lucky. Obaa-san is lucky. Because she chose to give up her life to save another's. She must be happy wherever she is now.

* * *

For our last day in the Sand village, we visited Obaa-san.. or Chiyo's grave. Great gal she was. 

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Kaneshi-chan. We will be leaving."

I didn't know who she was in life, I don't know what she achieved, but I'm glad I met her. We all meet certain people for a reason. I followed behind Gai and Kakashi, who were going abnormally slow. But then suddenly, he picked Kakashi up and gave him a piggyback ride. Watching from behind... How do you say...

**I wont be able to sleep for a month.**

I sat with Kakashi while he lay in bed. Over the years, I've certainly gotten closer to him as I'm the only one who stuck to the team. But you can't say I'm living in the past... I'm just willing to hold the team if the other members decide to come back.

Some days, I wish Sasuke never left... Some days, I wish we could've stopped him. But then, if that never happened, would we have changed? Would we have had another substitute motivation to get better until Sasuke can't say no to coming back? So would I thank him? Not really. I'm not that nice of a person.

Tired of sitting there with a reluctant person, I left. At the door, I said to him, "I know you've been awake for quite awhile."

"Alert as always." he mumbled.

So who will be our leader for our next mission? The team meeting isn't far off.

* * *

"Hiya." said this guy I never saw in my life. 

"YOU!" shouted Naruto. Well, I'm guessing they met at some point.

"Um, from now on, Team Kakashi... I'll be taking Kakashi's place." said this other guy I never saw in my life.

"Nice to meet you." I said with courtesy.

"Naruto, do you know this person?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry for last time. I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team member. I just didn't know how much I'd have to look after the little prick with no balls."

Pfft. Little prick with no balls. I crouched down and started snickering.

"What did you say?!!!!" shouted Naruto, furiously.

"Hey! He's our new teammate! Calm down!!" Sakura held him from pouncing on this humorous person.

I couldn't hear much over my neverending laughter, but I did hear, "Friendly crones." I laughed even harder.

"Kaneshi-chan!! How can you be laughing at this!! It's insulting!!"

I raised my hand as I laughed some more then took more control. "Ahem. I'm sure he's shy around new people and can't manage to think of the right words."

Our leader told us to introduce ourselves, since we would be going off on a mission soon.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Tensake Kaneshi... is me."

"My name is Sai."

"From here on, the four of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge. There, we will intercept the spy that Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and bring Sasuke back. So keep focused!"

It feels different whenever I choose to listen to someone's speech.

"We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment, we will depart!"

I followed Sai, because it would be nice to know him better. And there was something about him that gave off the emotionless jerk-ness of Sasuke. He went into his house. Using the rooftops of nearby houses, I watched him through his window. This is not stalking. His room was filled with pictures. But... they had no title ? How strange. I was about to drop in since he was only packing, I sensed someone coming here. Hiding in the trees, I saw some ANBU guy go in. I edged in a bit closer and tried to listen.

"In 'Root', you have no name... you have no feelings."

"You have no past.. you have no future. All that exists is the mission."

Stopping, I thought this was very strange. No emotions? No life? What was Sai part of to be that cruel? After several minutes, I jumped in.

"Hey, Sai. It's time to leave now. Thought it would be cool if we left together.

He put on a smile. Now I knew it was awfully fake. "Sure."

Our team left, walking down the road. Tuning out everyone's voices, as usual, I wondered... Why was Sai assigned to our group? Who was that ANBU man? Root... What are they?

Looking to my left, as Sai was there, I was surprised to see Sakura about to punch him. I didn't know whether I should push him away or just stand there. I felt that pushing him away would be betrayal to the original two. Instead, I stood there, as he flew back.

He was still smiling... How emotionless can he be... ?

"Sai... Aren't you angry? You have two team members that hate you and one just punched you! Why can't you be angry? Or sorry!" I exclaimed in panic.

"A smile's the best way to get out of trouble. Even if it's fake. Amazingly, it fools everyone.. I read that in a book before. It doesn't look like it works here though."

I never liked people with no emotion... "Kakashi got his butt off of it. Sasuke's still on it. Akatsuki is above him. And Orochimaru is at the top." I cracked my knuckles. "Welcome to my list." I felt the ground tremble at my feet.

Behind Yamato-san, a tall wooden prison room sprung up. He can control wood?

"As the mediator here, here's my proposition. You can spend a day or so in here to work out your differences or we can go to a hotel with hot springs. What'll it be?" I cringed as he gave a scary face. "You guys really don't know me well either. I like being nice and friendly but I don't mind ruling by fear either."

Raising my hand, I casually said, "I don't mind hot springs. Eh, Naruto? Sakura?"

"Good."

So that's how I found myself sizzling down in the nice hot waters. Blocking out all sound except the water gurgling and splashes it made while lapping against the stones... I suppose ignorancy has its good sides. I can't say I hate Sai that much. But he irritates me. That fake smile. That calm voice. As if he doesn't feel a thing. He doesn't even care about himself. If I beat him to a pulp and held him over a cliff, he would probably smile and say, "Are you done?" Shivering, I sunk lower. It does feel good.

The next day didn't go so well either. Well relationship wise between all of us. It was so tense it could make a baby cry. Yamato-san created a house that some would kill for, for us to sleep in. Well. He'd be a nice add-in to a mission overnight.

He went into our buddy-buddy system. It was pretty laughable. Naruto with Sai. Sakura with Yamato-san and I was alone.

"Tomorrow, we'll spend a day on a simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you except what's in your files. I'd like to know about your fighting skills, battle skills, and array of jutsu. And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious, but that's how I do things. So put your all into it."

* * *

As the team Naruto/Sai were being tested out, well... they kind of sucked. They did nothing together... like our first test when we met Kakashi. While I was being tested, they were arguing the whole time until Naruto just walked off. I sent out thin lines of chakra that stuck to the real Yamato-san, while watching Sakura talking it out with Sai. I dragged him over to me and tied him up, wondering what was going on.

"Good job, Kaneshi.. Without even paying attention too..." I loosened him. "Ok. We will be going now and get to the bridge by noon. Pack your things up."

* * *

At the bridge there was a hooded person. Yamato-san, disguised as Sasori, went over to him. Not bothering to hear a word they were saying, I made sure no one followed the Akatsuki spy. But Sakura touched me and pointed at the spy. Kabuto... !?

Very surprising. I was never expecting this. Still, I kept scouting around. Using Byakugan, I spotted a rabbit on the other end of the bridge. And beyond the rabbit...a snake... and... Orochimaru?!


End file.
